This application is supplemental to the UCLA Cancer Center Core Grant, and is for funds to allow clinical faculty within the UCLA Cancer Center to spend extended periods of time engaged in basic scientific research, free from clinical duties. The funds will be used to replace that portion of their salary deriving from clinical sources. The purpose of such training is to provide them with the background and skills required to establish high quality research programs of their own. The primary site for the Clinical Research Associates Program will be the Parvin Cancer Research Laboratories.